That's How You Know
by nymphia45
Summary: What if Fairytail Gruvia and Enchanted has a crossover? Rated T for the language! My First Gruvia Fanfic. Hope you like it!


**A/N: Hello! This is my first Gruvia story. This would be a 2 shot story based on the movie enchanted and this made me want to write the story because of the tumblr fan art that juvia was singing that's how you know and gray stood there like an idiot. I hope you like it! This is the first chapter.**

* * *

He was getting crazy, really crazy. Sometimes he wondered why didn't he had thrown himself in the asylum or consulted a psychiatris, ever since he had meet this weird woman his world become wrecked- well not really, it's more like disaster.

With a tiring sigh, gray stared at the woman by the name of juvia talk to an old lady. He had just made himself a fool for returning to this women even after he decided to neglect her but Gray couldn't help it due to some unknown force that just makes him attached to her and with the second sigh of the day, he shrugged all his anger to juvia and decided to get between the two.

"Have you seen my prince?"

"He was here."

"Oh, Juvia do hope so." With a sad sigh the girl with blue locks look at the old woman with a bit sadness but hope still didn't weaver from as she eagerly waited for the old woman to give more information to her beloved that is when Gray arrived.

"Juvia what are you doing?" He asked firmly as he stared at the two of them, raising his eyebrow a bit as he saw the old lady caressing the money that was supposed to be juvia's then his attention returned to the Girl he just abandoned a minute ago

"Oh Gray! This is Ul! She had said that she saw Lyon-" She stated happily to him, that made Gray smile a little bit but then frowned when he had heard the old woman's reply/

"Yes! I saw him in the bus this morning and he almost Killed me!"

"Uhm.. Uhuh, that was rather great information, ma'am. Thank you. " Gray then looked at the squealing Juvia and took a hold of her arm and started to walk away angrily. How could he get involved in a weird situation like this and why had he not just turn the girl over at the police and third why was he mad at her for giving the money he had gave to her to an old lady?

"What are you thinking?! Don't just give money to a stranger!"

"But Juvia thought-"

"You don't just give people Money"

"Gray-sama did the same"

Groaning, he looked at juvia with a sigh and letting her win this time, as they walked to the park, the two continued to proceed into their conversation. First about her and lyon, how could the two fall in love in just one day? And more get married on the next day? He had thought then all the topic turned to him.

"So when did Gray and Meredy meet? " She asked innocently while eating the hot dog he had bought for her.

"Almost 5 years. " Gray replied as he had remembered their past together a smile growing on her face.

"Then why did Gray not proposed already? No wonder Meredy is mad at Gray. Meredy just wanted Gray to know tha-"

"Look. That's why I'm explaining you that it's hard now especially that she had seen us together." He sighed while rubbing the back of his neck, earning a gasp from juvia and she looked at him as if he had grown another head or something.

"Then tell meredy you love her!"

"Pardon?"

"Sing to her , Dance to her! And tell her how much you love her."

"That's plain stupid and I don't sing nor dance. " Gray sighed and let out a tired smile, juvia's idea kept on getting weirder and weirder as they continued to talk and for some weird reason she had just run a head of him and closed her eyes before she said, no sang some words and gray stood there shock.

"How does she know, You love her" she sang before facing him and that is when gray knew this would be handful.

"Oh no, no, no. Just- "

"How does she know-" Juvia continued as gray groaned in the background.

"Hey, Look, look! Just please don't- "

"She is yours ~"Another groan escaped his mouth as he watched juvia twirl her hands around as if she was dancing.

"Just don't sing, that's okey! God, please just continue walking"

With that he grabbed her arm and dragged her along the way but before they could even leave the park, a group of musicians started to follow her tracks that caused to get Juvia's attention.

" _How does she know you love her?"_

"The heck? He knows the song too?"

"Oh! How do you show her you love her?"

Resisting the urge to slam his head on the nearest wall, gray stared at the two weirdly as the other musician's started to play the tune and he just stood there confused on how people knows the song they just heard for the very first time. Earning another groan, he watched the two continue their duet.

" _How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?_ _  
_ _How does she know that you love her?_ _  
_ _How do you show her you love her?_ _  
_ _How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?_ _"_

"I don't even heard this song. How come you can sing it?" He asked dumbly, as Juvia enjoyed singing with the three folks and started dancing around causing more and more viewers.

"alright, that's enough juvia- You don't really have to dance, lets go. " Gray stated as she pulled Juvia away from the three and the crowd but he failed miserably since they were now in a different area of the park and she still continued to twirl and dance around, making gray sigh at the sight.

" _It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_ _  
_ _You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say..._ _"_

He followed juvia on their way and for some odd reason at first they were in some sort of house and now they were in a meadow. Really, he was getting crazy, he needs to get a hold of himself but with the view of singing ,dancing and happy Juvia, gray forgot this whole mess he went into.

 _"_ _"How do I know he loves me?"_ _  
_ _(How does she know that you love her?_ _  
_ _How do you show her you love her?)_ _  
_ _"How do I know he's mine?"_ _  
_ _(How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?)_ _"_

In few seconds spun, now he found himself watching juvia sit and disturb a group of old people. Still the weird musicians following them and the old people decided to join the crew, dancing and flirting with each other. How great, Gray stated as he was actually just standing there in the background of people dancing and singing. Now he felt like a kill joy for not joining in! It's not his fault, he doesn't even know what the hell is really happening.  
 _  
"_ _Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?_ _  
_ _Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!_ _  
_ _He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday_ _  
_ _That's how you know, that's how you know!_ _  
_ _He's your love..._ _"_

"Listen, Juvia that's quite enough already" He smiled as he held juvia's arm and walked along her side, halting momentarily when she squeaked excitedly and pointed at the sign.

"A ball! Oh Juvia would love to come!" She beamed and fidgeted, as if a kid that was given a candy.

"Well ya.. " He mumbled before turning around, gaining a surprise look when he found a lot of people following them exclaiming that the ball would be so fun to attend and both of them should join. Deciding that riding a bout was a great idea to flee from the crowed, Gray invited her to ride with him only causing another groan of the day when the musicians followed them along.

"You've got to show her you need her  
Don't treat her like a mind reader  
Each day do something to lead her  
To believe you love her "

"You gotta be kidding me..." He stated as he continued rowing the boat and sigh just waiting for this to finish. After that hellish ride, the two found themselve between a wedding march. He looked around dumbly and thought on how the hell people kept showing up and started singing with juvia, like was this a flashmob or something that he didn't know? Was all of this was just a prank. Furrowing his brows as the brides and grooms danced around him, he sighed tiredly and watch Juvia twirl while singing before letting her drag him somewhere.

" _Everybody wants to live happily ever after_ _  
_ _Everybody wants to know their true love is true..._ _"_

And as expected that somewhere was crowded with a lot of people singing and dancing along with her perks, there he sited on a wedding chariot, crossing his arms in front of his chest as confetti was thrown into them.  
 _  
_ _"_ _How do you know he loves you?_ _  
_ _(How does she know that you love her?_ _  
_ _How do you show her you need her?)_ _  
_ _How do you know he's yours?_ _  
_ _(How does she know that you really, really, truely-)_ _"_

"Oh God, please let this end..." he groaned and looked down on his feet in shame. He was so done with this whole ordeal.


End file.
